1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a control knob for an appliance such as a stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control knobs are ubiquitous for appliances such as stoves which use a rotational control device to control energy delivery to a heating element. Such a control device has a stem portion connected to a valve, a rheostat, or a similar component, which can be rotated to selectively control the delivery of gas or electricity to the heating element. On the control device is frequently provided with a safety mechanism that prevents rotation of the stem portion unless the stem portion has first been depressed. Such devices are frequently referred to as “push and turn” control devices, and are in common use in the home appliance industry.
While such devices require both a pushing and a rotating action to operate the device, which prevents inadvertent rotation of the knob by, for example, small children, the knob can still be inadvertently depressed and rotated by a person bumping up against the appliance, or leaning over the appliance to reach something stored above the appliance.
There is a need for a control knob that resists inadvertent depression of a push and turn control device but which can be effectively utilized in activating a conventional push and turn control device.